berksdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liskiarinarna
Liskiarinara is a wild Western Dragon from Berk She is a very old dragon and has seen much of the Barbaric Archipelago and her first modern interaction was with Camo, Venny, and another wild dragon, Heskaneska. History Early Life Liska was hatched on Berk 1,300 years ago, long before the reign of the Dragon Queen. As a young dragon, she was always curious about the world and explored whenever the opportunity arose. As she grew, her parents worried about the lack of heat her fire provided. Eventually, they noticed the tactical advantage she employed with it, and stopped worrying aloud. At the age of 150 years, she left her parents and tackled the wide world on her own. For many decades, life was good. She hunted deer for the most part and stole the occasional yak, but mostly stayed out of the way of the Vikings. Reign of the Dragon Queen After Liska reached maturity- the long years have hazed the memory enough so she does not remember exactly when, the Dragon Queen rose to take control of the dragons on Berk. Sent on dangerous raids and assigned as the queens guard, she, like many dragons, had deserted and fled when the Vikings engaged her in battle, the scars from her many battles giving her no reason to fight at her side. At the age of 1,000, she was finally free. Free-Flying For the next 300 years or so, she flew wild. The years in the Dragon Queen's service had done her some good though. As Vikings thought up new ways to defend themselves, she in turn created new flying maneuvers and tactical advantages. One of her more complicated "tricks," usable only over water, is to twist her neck, leading into a forward spiral with her wings pulled in, then, using the downward momentum to plunge straight down into the water, gliding forward and then rocketing upward, straight at her opponents underbelly, crashing into it, and either locking her jaws around their neck, if aiming to kill, or knocking them out of the air. This technique was perfected during long years of combat with other dragons, dutifully following the Queen's orders to kill "traitors" in a fight to the death. Another tactic, tailored to combat Vikings specifically, was most useful under the cover of night. Using her fire, she would set alight one end of the town, before speeding away stealthily- at least, as stealthily as she could- and dive-bombing to snatch what was needed. To dodge incoming missiles- rocks, boulders, arrows -she often used her wingspan to create a "false target" then dipping down or rolling to the opposite side and dropping down quickly. This was much less effective in the daytime, when Liska preferred not to engage in combat because of her great visibility. This technique was perfected over the years on raids for the Queen. After the reign of the Queen had ended, Liska spent much of her time over the next 100 years reflecting on the actions afterwards. Coming to regard to Berkites as the pioneers of harmony with nature, at least in some ways, she withdrew more and more until tales of the huge Western- if there had ever been any- faded into the back rooms of legend. Having traveled to Birth Island, Dragon Island, and Berk many times, the old landscapes began to wear thin. At the age of about 1,250 years, Liska left the peaceful shores of Berk and wandered the Barbaric Archipelago. This is how she came upon Hysteria soon after they turned anti-dragon- about 20 years to the present. She came and watched them, and found them to be nothing like the people of Berk. These were angry, vicious creatures, evident from the merciless stones they sent towards her whenever she drew too near. Soon enough, she got the message- they hated dragons. Quickly, she flew away and spent about a year away from Berk before returning at the age of 1,297. For three years afterwards, she settled down in the mountains of Berk. Any Berkites who came looking for a dragon that she came across were snatched up and carried down again, and cautioned against returning with a deep growl of Dragonese. Whether she encountered any young Viking more then once was unknown to her, she rarely, if ever, paid attention to the faces of the Berkites. There she remains to the present day. Personality Calm, composed, and thoughtful, her 1,300 years of life granting her a resource of knowledge and wise sayings. Her reactions are not what they once were, slowing her down in a fight, and her extensive life experience leaves her less willing to kill, even when directed towards Hysterians, and especially other dragons. However, if she ever manages to bond with a viking, she will remain loyal to them until either their death, or her own. Also, she holds little fear for eels and will eat them if there is no other food immediately available, though she prefers not to, often tossing them away if she can find other food. She is a good conversationalist, but dislikes younger dragons if they behave too much like human teenagers. She also has a tendency to look down on young dragons, and is sometimes too patient, passing over a golden opportunity, hates, battles, noise, war, and other bloody messes, and is no fan of snooty know-it-alls either. Appearance Scarred by her long lifetime, mostly from the reign of the Dragon Queen and the many years of fighting the vikings of Berk, Liska's scales are hard and black-colored, with solemn yellow-gold eyes. Her wings are slightly ragged at the edges, but her flying is not too impaired by this. Her exact dimensions are 17 feet high and 38 feet long from head to tail. Notable Appearances Category:Characters